Suki Chronicles
by lori777
Summary: Syaoran se la vive pensando en la casa de lado, todo esta bien hasta que llega un vecino nuevo. Ese hombre hace todo lo que a Syaaoran le gusta pero guarda un secreto. Cross-Suki TCR. BL Kuro x Syao.


**Suki Chronicles**

Syaoran se despierta cada mañana con el sonido de las aves, y antes de dormir siempre se la vive pensando en la casa vecina, la cual es muy bonita y hasta el día de hoy esta vacía. A veces soñaba que alguien interesante llegaba a vivir en esa casa, y que esa persona y él se hacían amigos.

Durante una noche, mientras nevaba, Syaoran observaba ensoñado la casa de lado cuando de pronto noto que había luces encendidas, se armó de valor y junto a _Sakura_ bajó por el árbol que da justo a la casa vecina, aunque en el proceso, una rama se rompió. Syaoran resbaló pero su caída no fue dolorosa, gracias a que cayó encima de alguien.

Esa persona tenía una mirada profunda y algo dura, además sus anteojos lo hacían ver serio, vestía de forma casual pero se veía elegante, Syaoran quedo fascinado con esa persona, se preguntaba si él era su nuevo vecino.

— ¿Puedes quitarte de encima, mocoso?— pregunto el moreno, Syaoran cayó en cuenta que aún estaba encima de él.

—Lo siento— exclamo mientras se hacía a un lado.

— ¿Puedes explicarme por qué rayos estabas trepado en un árbol a estas horas de la noche?— pregunto algo molesto, Syaoran sonrió.

— ¡Ah! Yo, bueno, estaba observando desde mi balcón— señalo el lugar, — y vi luces encendidas por lo que me dio curiosidad...—Syaoran no termino su explicación, la enorme mano de ese hombre estaba sobre su cabeza.

—Ya no importa— exclamo cansado. Syaoran sintió una calidez en su pecho.

—Por cierto, Soy Lee Syaoran pero algunos me llaman Syao-kun, tú también puedes hacerlo— se presento el joven, con una reverencia, el hombre presto atención al oso rosa que llevaba en su espalda. —En fin... ¡Hasta mañana _Tonari_-san!— exclamo Syaoran trepando de nuevo él árbol para regresar a su habitación. El hombre solo se quedo mirando fijamente al castaño.

Syaoran durmió muy feliz esa noche, la casa que tanto adora ahora esta ocupada por una persona muy interesante, en opinión del mismo castaño. Por la mañana, Syaoran preparó el desayuno para el mismo, él vive solo en esa casa, sus padres murieron y su único pariente vivo es su abuelo, un hombre muy poderoso.

Syaoran se despidió de su única compañía, _Syaoran_ y _Sakura_, dos hermosos osos que sus padres hicieron el uno para el otro cuando muy jóvenes. Syaoran amaba a esos ositos de felpa porque sentía más cerca la presencia de sus padres. Contento, dejo al par de osos en la entrada y se dirigió a la escuela, Instituto Outo rama varonil, la escuela "gemela" del instituto femenil.

Dos jóvenes apuestos esperaban a Syaoran en la entrada, uno de ellos era Watanuki Kimihiro, su amigo de la primaria, el otro es Shirou Kamui, un joven que llegó en el segundo año. Ambos saludaron al castaño con una sonrisa, Syaoran correspondió el gesto. Dentro del aula, el joven se llevaría otra sorpresa muy interesante, su profesor de planta esta enfermo y va a ser sustituido. El profesor sustito era nada más ni nada menos que su nuevo vecino.

—Mi nombre es Suwa Kurogane, seré su profesor de planta por el momento e impartiré la materia de literatura— explico el moreno, todos los alumnos quedaron muy halagados con su presencia, realmente era un hombre apuesto.

— El nuevo maestro es guapo— comentó un chico, Kamui frunció el cejo.

— ¡Qué idiotas! ¿No crees eso Syao-kun?— exclamo el jovencito pero Syaoran no le puso atención.

— Kamui-chan es mi tonari-san, sensei es mi tonari-san— dijo con una expresión muy dulce en la cara.

— ¿Tonari-san?— intervino Watanuki inquieto.

Syaoran no prestó atención a Watanuki, la clase terminaba, y deseaba hablar con su Tonari-sensei. El joven se molesto un poco por haber sido ignorado, pero estaba más molesto porque no sabía nada de ese hombre. En cuanto acabo la clase, Syaoran se acercó al moreno.

—No sabía que Tonari-san es sensei... —comentó el chico.

—No soy "tonari-san", mi nombre es Kurogane—suspiró el mayor, Syaoran sonrió.

—Entonces, Kurogane-sensei será... — se dijo a si mismo el castaño. El moreno no dijo nada. — ¡Ah! ¿Podemos volver juntos?— pregunto el castaño.

—Es igual...— contestó el moreno, Syaoran se emocionó.

—Entonces nos vemos a la salida...— dijo tomando el dedo meñique del mayor, —es una promesa—.

Las clases continuaron, matemáticas, geografía, deportes, economía doméstica donde aprendió a preparar panqueques. La hora de salida llegó, Syaoran salió con sus amigos pero en la entrada del edificio se encontraba Kurogane como si hubiera esperado todo el tiempo por Syaoran, el castaño sonrió.

—Gracias por esperarme...— dijo poniéndose en marcha junto al grandote, Kurogane no dijo nada.

A mitad del camino, un enorme gato negro se cruzó frente a ellos, Syaoran comenzó a perseguirlo, Kurogane lo observó algo divertido. Syaoran falló en su empresa por capturar al gato pero Kurogane lo hizo para él, fue tan sencillo.

— ¡Wow! Atrapaste a Nyanko, eres genial— dijo el castaño, el moreno alargo su brazo para que Syaoran cargara al gato. —Gracias—.

Sus caminos se partieron y cada uno regreso a su propia casa, en la cocina Syaoran sirvió un poco de leche a Nyanko, muy contentó él platico a _Sakura_ sobre lo sucedido con su vecino.

—Él atrapo a Nyanko para mí, eso es lindo, me gusta... —exclamo el castaño sonrojado.

Los días transcurrieron de forma tranquila y feliz, cada día Syaoran se hacía más cercano a Kurogane, su maestro y vecino, muchas veces lo invitaba a desayunar o a comer, Kurogane se dio cuenta de la soledad en que vive ese joven, y lo importante que eran esos osos de felpa que cada día lo reciben en la puerta. Muchas veces, Kurogane sabía cosas de Syaoran que él mismo desconocía sobre su persona, pero esos pequeños detalles eran ignorados por el castaño.

Un hermoso y tranquilo día, Syaoran caminaba por el centro, iba de compras al supermercado, pero de paso se dio una vuelta en su tienda favorita donde encontró una copia de su libro favorito, Soel & Larg: Las aventuras de Mokona Modoki escritas por Fai D. Flourite. El castaño no dudo en comprarlo, tienes todo los cuentos del joven D. Flourite. Por un minuto imagino lo grandioso que sería el conocer a su autor favorito.

Entonces sucedió, mientras paseaba frente a una cafetería se encontró con que un hombre había olvidado algo en su mesa, Syaoran se apresuro a recogerlo y devolverlo, el joven se lo agradeció.

—Eres muy amable— dijo el rubio, Syaoran sonrió. — ¿Como te llamas?— pregunto el rubio.

—Lee Syaoran— respondió el castaño, el rubio hizo un gesto de sorpresa para después sonreír ampliamente.

—Yo soy Fai D. Flourite— dijo extendiendo su mano, Syaoran se conmociono, tomo su blanca mano entre las suyas.

— ¡Eres el autor de Soel & Larg!— exclamo con felicidad, el rubio confirmo con la cabeza.

— ¿Es qué acaso tú lees mi libro?— pregunto el rubio, Syaoran movió su cabeza con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Por favor firma este libro para mí!— dijo extendiendo el tomo que acababa de conseguir. El rubio lo tomo en sus manos, y lo firmo.

—Espero que pronto puedas encontrar tu felicidad, Syaoran-kun...— exclamo el rubio devolviendo el libro.

— ¿Eh?...— exclamo Syaoran confundido, el rubio sonrió por última vez y desapareció.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Syaoran comentó lo ocurrido con Kurogane (lo había invitado a cenar), el moreno hizo silencio y no dijo mucho como de costumbre. Syaoran no se preocupo por ello, estaba demasiado feliz por haber obtenido el autógrafo del joven D. FLourite.

Días después durante una excursión escolar, los amigos de Syaoran hablaban con él sobre su relación con Kurogane, después de todo eran vecinos y se veían muy cercanos, lo cual podría acarrearles problemas. Syaoran no comprendía mucho la preocupación de Kimihiro y Kamui.

—No entiendes, pueden mal interpretar su relación, además... ¿cómo eres amigo de una persona que conoces tan poco?— replico Kimihiro, Syaoran sonrió. — ¡Me exasperas!— gritó molesto y salió a dar un paseo.

En su camino Watanuki creyó escuchar la voz de Kurogane-sensei por lo que decidió espiar un poco para averiguar algo, lo que sea. Kimihiro se llevó una sorpresa cuando de pronto vio a Kurogane hablando con _esa_ persona, seguro de que la noticia haría entristecer a Syaoran guardó el secreto.

De regreso a la escuela Watanuki se hizo acompañar por sus amigos pero entre ellos iba Kurogane de colado. El sol comenzaba a esconderse, habían dejado a Watanuki en casa, el joven abrazó con fuerza a Syaoran antes de entrar a su casa. El siguiente en acompañar a su hogar era Kamui, el joven vive solo con su joven tía. Kamui y Syaoran conversaban contentos en la calle, llegaron muy rápido. El resto del camino solo eran Kurogane y Syaoran, el joven llevaba tiempo meditando su situación con su profesor. Frente a la casa de su sensei, Syaoran tomo aire.

— Kurogane-sensei, me gustas — dijo el chico con una sonrisa, el moreno se extraño. — Yo lo quiero más que a nada en este mundo — agregó. — Bueno, debo entrar a casa nos vemos… — dijo corriendo a la puerta de su casa, cuando entró abrazo a sus osos con una enorme sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente la relación entre Syaoran y Kurogane no era la misma, el moreno estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre frente al joven, Syaoran se sentía triste. _«Quizá le molesto saber mis sentimientos, después de todo solo soy un niño…»_ pensaba el castaño, sus amigos no dijeron nada para desanimarlo por error pero aún así le dieron su apoyo, aunque Watanuki seguía intrigado con el asunto con ese hombre.

Durante la tarde, Kurogane se encontró a Syaoran en el camino, caminaron juntos por un rato en silencio. De pronto el moreno suspiró cansado se giró a Syaoran y le habló por primera vez en el día.

— ¿Por qué te has enamorado de alguien como yo? — pregunto el moreno, el castaño sonrió.

— Es porque el sensei siempre hace cosas por mí que me gustan — declaro Syaoran, de pronto un auto negro se dirigió hacia ellos, casi los arrolla pero Kurogane logro esquivarlo junto con Syaoran.

Kurogane tomo de la mano al castaño y comenzó a correr, corrieron un buen tramo de la calle dejando al auto detrás. De pronto, Syaoran se soltó del moreno y corrió en dirección a donde se habían encontrado el auto, el moreno quiso detenerlo pero no pudo.

— Descuide Kurogane-sensei, si ellos quieren algo conmigo esta bien pero usted no tiene porque involucrarse — dijo el castaño.

De pronto el joven se tropezó con alguien, era Kamui que bajo del auto de hace unos momentos, Syaoran comenzó a comprender. Kamui derribo a Kurogane con un shock eléctrico, el moreno no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se los llevaran a ambos a un lugar lejano.

Kurogane abrió los ojos sorprendido de las lágrimas de Syaoran, el castaño estaba de rodillas junto a él. En ese momento entró Kamui a escena.

— Lo siento Syao-kun — dijo el chico bajando la mirada. — Mi tía tiene algunas deudas y bueno… creo que no encontramos la mejor manera de solucionarlo — explico el chico, Kurogane dedujo que tenía deudas con la mafia. — ¿Estas enojado? — pregunto el chico mirando el rostro agresivo de Syaoran.

— Si pero no porque me secuestraste si no porque lastimaste a sensei, y él no tiene nada que ver con esto… — replico el castaño, el chico miró a Kurogane.

— En realidad, él si tiene que ver con esto… Kuro-sensei realmente es un policía secreto retirado, tu padre lo contrato para protegerte… — exclamo Kamui dejando a Syaoran mudo, de pronto el moreno se alzó de su lugar con las manos libres.

Las palabras de Kamui aún resonaban en su cabeza, entonces todo lo que Kurogane hacía por él era parte de su trabajo no era por otra cosa, eso es tan triste. El moreno se dedico a golpear maleantes para alcanzar la salida, cuando por fin se hallaron a salvo, se comunico con la policía, ya no había peligro.

— Gracias por salvarme… — exclamo el castaño con una reverencia, — lamento tanto haberme confundido de esa manera… — agregó levantando el rostro, estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

Syaoran tomo de la mano a Kamui y salieron corriendo de ese sitio, el pequeño no podía con la tristeza. A la mañana siguiente, Kamui ofreció disculpas a Syaoran pero este lo perdono, además no era la primera vez que era secuestrado, con esta eran diez. Kamui se disculpo también con Watanuki, el chico aceptó la disculpa y los tres volvieron a ser felices.

Kamui se retiro temprano por algunos asuntos familiares, Watanuki se quedo solo con Syaoran, el castaño le explico la situación sobre Kurogane-sensei, el chico solo coloco su mano en la nuca de su amigo, Syaoran derramo más lágrimas. De regreso a casa, perdido en sus pensamientos no pudo evitar chocar contra una persona.

— Lo sie-… ¡¡Fai-san!! — gritó sorprendido, — no, Fai-san usa un parche… — rectifico, sin embargo esa persona era idéntica a Fai.

El hombre invitó a Syaoran un café, le explico al joven que era Yuui el hermano gemelo de Fai, entonces le pregunto al joven que tanto conocía a su hermano y si sabía la razón del porque debe usar un parche, Syaoran negó con la cabeza, el rubio sonrió con tristeza.

»Mi hermano y yo somos herederos de una gran fortuna, Fai la usa para publicar sus libros, él es una persona muy dulce pero cuando lo secuestraron por primera vez todo cambio… nuestra madre contrato un servicio de seguridad para ambos, el hombre que protegía era alto, moreno y según Fai, _lindo _— en ese momento Syaoran se percató que hablaba sobre Kurogane, — Fai se enamoro de ese hombre que en realidad era serio, tanto así que un día, un maleante los atacó y Fai protegió a esa persona en lugar de que él protegiera a mi hermano. El ladrón hirió el ojo de mi hermano, este se quedo ciego, el hombre, Kurogane, se sintió tan culpable por el hecho que renunció ese mismo día… Creo que sentía culpa porque Fai lo amaba (y por eso lo protegió) y él no correspondía ese sentimiento…

El relato de Fai hizo pensar a Syaoran sobre muchas cosas, entones más tranquilo decidió ir con Kurogane.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir con é? — pregunto Yuui extrañado.

— Entiendo a Fai-san, de algún modo uno nunca quiere ver lastimado a la persona que ama y no estoy seguro que Kurogane-san corresponda mis sentimientos… pero no pierdo nada con intentar de nuevo… — dijo el castaño con mucha determinación, Yuui sonrió.

Kurogane estaba preparando todo para mudarse a un lugar lejano cuando de pronto algo lo derribo al suelo. Era Syaoran quien se lanzó encima de él.

— ¿Pero que demonios? — exclamo el moreno molesto.

— Se lo de Fai-san… — exclamo el castaño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? — dijo Kurogane.

— Yuui-san me lo contó todo hace un momento… — explico Syaoran, Kurogane suspiro. — No importa si todo lo que hiciste fue parte de tu trabajo, lo he pensado un poco y eso no cambia el hecho de que me gustas, de que te amo… — dijo Syaoran aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor. Kurogane volvió a suspirar.

Se levantó un poco y sujeto las manos de Syaoran para levantarlo, él hizo lo mismo. Syaoran lo miraba fijamente, el moreno cerró su casa.

— Sabes, Fai era diferente, él siempre pensó que no me importaba pero no era cierto… pero Fai es Fai, y Syaoran es Syaoran — exclamo dejando ver una sonrisa.

— Kurogane-san te amo — repitió Syaoran, el moreno se agachó y susurró algo a su oído, el chico se sonrojo, estaba muy contento. — ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? — repetía Syaoran emocionado.

— Si, pero no lo preguntes tantas veces… — dijo Kurogane algo molesto. — Debo irme… — señalo el mayor.

— ¡Ah! Si — dijo Syaoran, el moreno sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo la entregó al menor.

— Es mi número telefónico… — dijo, Syaoran se emociono.

— ¿En serio? Entonces puedo llamarte… — exclamo el chico, Kurogane sonrió.

— Claro, esperare tu llamada ansioso… — dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta que lo llevaría a la estación de tren. El auto se alejaba en el horizonte.

_«Por favor regresá pronto Kurogane-san…»_ pensó Syaoran sujetando la tarjeta con fuerza contra su pecho.

**FIN**

**Lori:** Y bien…eso sería _Suki Dakara Suki_ versión _TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHONiCLE_

**Sakura-hime:** *o*¡Qué hermoso! ¡Qué envidia! Yo quería hacer el papel de Hina-chan, ella es muy linda… Syaoran-kun que suerte tienes… w

**Hinata:** jeje gracias Sakura-chan n//n… aunque pienso que a Syaoran-kun no le gusto para nada ser yo y pertenecer a una historia BL….u.u

(Syaoran en su esquina emo TT~TT)

**Fai:** Yo soy genial, hice dos papeles al mismo tiempo… ;D

**Lori:** Bueno eso si, hiciste de Yuui y de ti mismo… xD pero eso no quita que te siga odiando… ¬¬ (aparte) aunque amo a los gemelos *w*

**Fai:** TT~TT

**Sakura:** ¿Pero por qué fue una serie "BL" en lugar de shojo? u.u?

**Lori:** Eso es simple me gusta el BL, me gusta Kurogane *¬*… todos a favor, nadie en contra, se cierra sesión n.n

**Kurogane:** (aparte) ¬¬'' nadie me pregunto, otra vez…

**Lori & Soel:** Yeii~!!


End file.
